Sherlock Holmes
Sherlock Holmes played by Benedict Cumberbatch. He is the world's only consulting detective, a self-proclaimed Sociopath and a genius, using his powers of deduction to solve crimes. He has an older brother, Mycroft Holmes in the government. In Sherlock Sherlock is a young eccentic genius who solves crimes for the police. He first meets John Watson in A Study In Pink. ''He is soon dragging Watson around with him on his cases. There is a short misunderstanding between Sherlock and John when Mycroft tells John that Sherlock considers him his Arch-enemy. At the end of the first episode, Mycroft is in fact revealed to be Sherlock's older brother. He has a website entitled 'The Science of Deduction', but John's blog has far more hits, and is read by a wide audiance, including members of the police force, like Lestrade. Despite being a genius, it is revealed that Sherlock does not know that the earth goes around the sun, claiming it is unimportant, and if he ever knew, he deleated it to make space for something more important. Like in the original stories it is hinted during a drug raid that Sherlock does take drugs, most likely cocain, like in the original stories. He appears to be mostly heartless, using people as they suit him, following the description of a sociopath. During ''The Great Game, he hardly seems to care about the people with the bombs strapped to them. However, in the same episode Sherlock shows great consern when John is put in danger in the same episode as Moriary's last bomb victim. Sherlock and John return for a second series. Sherlock is now a minor celebraty thanks to John's blog. In the first episode of the second series, Sherlock meets with Irene Addler. She plays him to get information out of him for Moriaty. Sherlock begins to develop a sort of interest and attatchment to Irene, falling into a depression when he believes she's dead, and saving her at the end of the episode. He does not however let any of his personal feelings get in the way, feeling her pulse to measure her feelings for him to get access to her mobile with secrets the British Government want. Her Password space being: I am _ _ _ _ locked '''filling in the keys to say: '''I am Sherlocked. ''The Hounds of Baskerville ''episode sees Sherlock Holmes afraid for the first time. He snaps during his emotional panic at John "I don't have friends!" John is hurt by this statement until Sherlock apologises. "I meant what I said, I don't have friends.... Just one." However, even his friendship with John doesn't stop him testing a theory out on his friend and companion, by scaring him out of his wits. The latest episode saw Sherlock Holmes accused of being a fraud (due to Moriaty's plotting), even if his closest aquantanses like John, Mrs Hudson, Molly Hooper and Lestrade don't believe it. Molly makes a comment to Sherlock in the Pathologist lab that she notices that Sherlock looks sad when he doesn't think that John can see him. In order to protect John, Mrs Hudson and Lestrade, Sherlock throws himself off the top of the Hospital after Moriary shoots himself. It is not revealed until the end of the episode that Sherlock in fact, some how has survived the fall. Modern Changes *Sherlock is younger than the original Sherlock Holmes *He is a Self-Diagnosed Sociopath *He uses nicotine patches rather than smoking *He has a website where he advertises himself for clients *His mobile (or other people's) is often used to check information and send texts related to crimes Category:Characters